


Paint the Body

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Asylum Fic, But I don't feel up to keeping up with it so here's this one-shot, Oneshot, Originally was going to have multiple chapters, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: A conversation between a patient and a doctor.(Original Summary: Daniel ends up in an asylum. Thinking he's insane, he's kept in a soft padded room, arms strapped around him in some false self hug by the straight jacket. With only a single lit candle to keep his fears away, he finds himself remembering the events he suffered at the castle.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really planning on making this a multi-fic. I have a lot of stories I have to finish before I can think of starting another series.

"Daniel?"

"Yes Doctor? Is it time for my sleep?"

"Not yet Daniel. Only if you have your visions."

"Oh."

"Daniel, I heard you attacked another patient. Why is that? Care to tell me?"

"She touched my light. I need my light."

"It can be re-lit. But I'm curious. You never said why it was important."

"The light is safe. Monsters won't hurt me."

"Monsters again? There are no such things, Daniel."

"They are real. I ran, I survived. I lived and got away. Alexander didn't."

"Who's Alexander?"

"A person. He protected me from the shadow. The orb. It was all the orb...I-It poisoned me. He tainted my mind."

"Calm down. There's no reason to be afraid."

"That's what Alexander said before he turned me into him! I-I didn't want it! He was safe! He told me those people deserved it! And the girl...oh that poor girl...She shouldn't have stayed. She should have kept going."

"Relax Daniel. Breathe. We're trying to help you here."

"You can't help. Unless you stop the darkness."

"It is well lit in here. I know you like the light."

"My cell is dark. It's not safe. I cannot move my arms if the monsters came for me. I'd be dead."

"Why don't you tell me about the girl you mentioned a little while ago."

"The girl? Yes. I killed her. I didn't want to. She made me do it! She shouldn't have ran!"

"You just said that she should have ran faster not too long ago."

"I did? Yes, I suppose I did. Maybe I'm not as innocent as I wanted to be so desperately."

"Why did you kill her; the girl I mean."

"She got away. She was going to tell. Alexander wasn't pleased. He wanted her there for tests."

"I'm sorry?"

"She was to help feed the orb...the shadow was hungry. It wanted blood and sacrifice. I helped Alexander deal with murderers and thieves. But not all were."

"Can you clarify on this orb you keep mentioning?"

"It was I who found it, you know. I was working. An archaeologist at the time. We got buried. There was another. I can't quite remember his name. He died in there. I got out. The orb causes so many deaths. Sir William Smith, Herbert, Professor Taylor and Doctor Tate. Soon, maybe even you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because everyone that I spoke to about the orb dies. Everyone. The shadow kills them. It doesn't like people."

"I think that's enough talking for one day Daniel. Are you tired."

"No Doctor."

"You will be soon. Is there anything you want before you sleep?"

"A lantern...Full of oil. I want it on."

"Just a lantern?"

"And my freedom. I want to run before the monster comes."

"Nice try. I applaud your persistence. But as I said before, there are no monsters. But don't worry, you're safe here."

"Funny, that's what Alexander told me once when I first met him...Then I killed him."


End file.
